


Loving people who love dogs

by NewLakituPls



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apartment AU, Cats, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pets, Slow Burn, baker McCree, lots of fluff, lots of talking, other characters later, silly people, slice of life?, tailor Hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLakituPls/pseuds/NewLakituPls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, at least he learned a few things today. That Hanzo Shimada was the most unbearable and serious man he had ever met in his life. And he had a Goddamn crush on him. At thirty-eight he had a crush on his new neighbor. </p><p>It seemed Jesse hadn’t seen everything in life quite yet. He could live with that if what life had to show came with a lovely face like Hanzo Shimada’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting a man who loves dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the several ideas I have running around my head. It is going to be full of fluff. Like so much fluff I will need a dentist. I will drown in this fluff if it kills me!
> 
> Anyway, this is an au set in were all the OW cast live in an apartment together. It focuses mostly on McCree and Hanzo's relationship and how their pets helped affect it. McCree is a baker and Hanzo tailors and designs clothes. Other character will make appearances later in, not giving it away yet. ;)
> 
> Also, forgot to add, whenever someone speaks in italics it means they are speaking in another language. I don't speak any other language. I don't wanna butcher then either. Sorry :( 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse McCree had seen a lot of things in his life. He might even claim he had seen everything life could throw at him. At least, that is what he liked to think, living in this apartment building and running his bakery. He had seen a lot ranging from one of the staff members, Jamison Fawkes, setting water on fire and nearly blowing everyone up to Amélie Lacroix nearly running him over arresting someone twice her size that was covered in honey.

Okay, maybe this one wasn’t as bad as he originally thought it was using those as examples. 

At his door, where the cat door for Josaline was, a large fluffy thing was lodged in the opening. The animal, he assumed, was beyond furry. It was nothing but a mass of white, gray, and brown fur just laying there stuck in his cat’s door. It couldn’t have been Josaline herself even if she was large Maine Coon. The door was made large enough for her, he made sure. Jesse stared at the mass, brows furrowed together in concentration as he tried to figure out what it could be. 

Sighing, he finished walking to his door, digging in his flour-covered pants for his keys. As he finished fishing his keys out Jesse carefully prodded the mass with his foot. He nearly jumped back as he heard a very excited yip from inside his room as what he assumed was the tail of the animal started wagging furiously. 

“Uhh, you okay there buddy?” He asked softly, not ready for the response he received. The animal started yipping and barking with such joy, a playful growl thrown in occasionally. It even began trying to stand up despite the predicament it was in. However, the poor thing only succeeded in rising it’s rear into the air, curled tail wagging even more if possible. 

After all that, Jesse was sure this strange ball of energy and fur was a dog based on the noises and body shape that he could see.

The scruffy man gave a crooked grin as he scratched the back of his head, keys jingling in his other hand from the movements. More excited barking came from the dog in reply; obviously the animal knew someone was going to help now. It was cute. Not as much as his Josaline, but close enough.

“’Kay, now darlin’, hold still while I get to work gettin’ you outta there,” he mumbled to the dog as he crouched down. Humming to himself, he got to work seeing how stuck the animal was. The dog was near vibrating with anticipation when he touched it’s back, trying to smooth out the fur and look. “Hold on now, I’m-“ Jesse immediately jerked and fell back on his rear as the dog shifted with no warning- “gah! T-tryin’ to get a look at ya… Blah, dog fur…”

As he sat there, near gagging at the mouthful of fur he got. He didn’t notice the fur ball had moved in just the right way to pull itself out of the cat door. It looked around frantically, panting from all the excitement. After the dog’s gaze landed on Jesse it bark happily before lunging at him, tackling the poor man to the ground. Not only had he helped free him, this new man smelled amazing. It set out to give the man as many kisses as it could.

“Ah! Stop, come on now.” Jesse turned and squirmed under the large dog. “I get it, ya like me! Aww, come on now, ya getting slobber all over me!” He started to laugh, getting used to the dog spit all over his face. After some frantic licks, the dog started to calm down and giving the man under it a chance to look at it.

“Hmm, what a pretty thing,” he mumbled, holding the dog’s face in his hands. It was a real beauty, a mixture of greys and browns and whites. The dog was groomed and so well cared for if the soft, shiny fur was anything to go by. The dog’s breath wasn’t even bad either. Whoever owned this dog pretty much spoiled the thing. 

Snorting softly, Jesse grinned before frantically moving his hands and fluffing the fur even more. “What a furball!” he cackled, moving his hands off the dog for a bit and enjoying the sight of it’s fur sticking out everywhere. The dog seemed to enjoy the attention either way, panting and yipping happily.

“ _Ryuu! What are you doing out!?_ ” Jesse flinched at the voice, not expecting someone to yell in some language he couldn’t place. It was surprising he hadn’t heard him coming. Curious, he tilted his head back, trying to get a look at the person before his vision was obscured by fur. It seemed the dog knew whom this was as the dog finished trotting over his face and allowing him to finally see.

The dog was practically dancing around him and… Dear God, he was gorgeous.

“ _Stop! Sit,_ ” the man commanded, giving the dog a stern look. The dog barked before sitting as commanded. It tilted it’s head, looking as cute as possible. That seemed to seal the deal and the man melted under the dog’s look. “ _Good boy! Come here Ryuu._ ”

Jesse hadn’t moved from his position on the ground, still laying there. He hoped he wasn’t gaping like he was trying to catch flies. He just couldn’t look away at this man petting his dog, hugging and nuzzling the dog with great love. 

His eyes were the first thing he noticed, simply beautiful. Framed by dark bangs, the man had the most amazing amber eyes he had ever seen. High cheeks, well kept facial hair, long hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Some of his hair was greying at his temples, leaving silver looking streaks moving into pure black. He looked built too, causing Jesse to blush a little. His white dress shirt was fit just right around his arms and shoulders covered with a dark blue vest. And his pants, he looked like he was businessman or something. How had he never met this man if he seemed to live here? This was the only apartment in this street that allowed pets after all.

And his lips were nice, soft. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked, moving around. Wait, he was talking. “Are you listening?” The stranger looked annoyed. Glaring down at Jesse, the man had stood up from petting his dog. He briefly glanced down at the dog, giving a short command of some kind in that language again. It must have been a sit command since the dog happily sat down on the stop, tail wagging about.

“Are you going to continue to lay there like a fool? What were you doing with my Ryuu? I won’t give you the courtesy of asking a third time,” he said in a harsh tone. The man didn’t move to help Jesse up, simply crossing his arms and waiting expectedly. He noticed the man’s eyes move across his body, giving a brief look of disgust. It was either all the dog slobber or food stains. Jesse couldn’t tell which. “Come, can you not speak? Are you so idiotic that you need help speaking? That you need help to get up from laying there with your mouth open?” So blunt and rude.

“Ah!” Jesse yelped as he quickly closed his mouth and stood up. He wasn’t graceful at all, nearly falling again in his rushed attempt at standing. “Sorry darlin’! Ah, it seems your dog was lodged in my cat’s door-“ he gestured to his apartment door, pointing out the cat door in question- “just layin’ there waitin’. I helped the big guy out. Excited fella!”

He looked at the man, grinning sheepishly. It was silent for an awkward moment. It caused Jesse to grow nervous, still smiling and trying to keep up the happy appearance. Slowly, the larger of the two started to shift around.

“So, uhh, ya live here? I’m Jesse! Jesse McCree,” he continued on, trying to make this meeting more bearable. First impressions were important after all. “I haven’t seen ya around before and-“

“I am no one’s ‘darlin’ mister McCree,” he hissed as he interrupted Jesse. It threw him off with such harsh words. “I am Hanzo Shimada. I moved in a few days ago so I do not expect you to know me. But, never call me that again. I have a name.” Jesse blinked a few times, trying to process the precise and clipped tone. “However… I do appreciate you helping out my dear Ryuu. I can forgive you this once.” 

Jesse just watched as Hanzo walked toward his room, next door to Jesse’s apartment. The dog, Ryuu he noted from Hanzo’s little speech, trotted along obediently. His new neighbor just unlocked his door, while somehow looking like the most graceful creature he had even laid eyes on. 

“If you know how Ryuu got out, please inform me when you can. A note will suffice. Anyway, it was an… experience meeting you, mister McCree,” Hanzo added before he walked inside with his dog and shut his door with a sharp click. 

Jesse just continues to stand there, hearing a soft meow. Josaline slipped out through the cat door while looking up at her owner. She let out a sharp huff of air before rubbing up against his legs and sitting next to him. Just as much a furball has Ryuu had been, but in feline form. Full of dark browns and oranges, Josaline was a beautiful as ever.

“I think I got a crush on our new neighbor Josie dear….” Jesse’s only reply was Josaline plopping onto her side and demanding his attention.

Well, at least he learned a few things today. That Hanzo Shimada was the most unbearable and serious man he had ever met in his life. And he had a Goddamn crush on him. At thirty-eight he had a crush on his new neighbor. 

It seemed Jesse hadn’t seen everything in life quite yet. He could live with that if what life had to show came with a lovely face like Hanzo Shimada’s.


	2. Sniffing around for some answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want to sound too anxious… Who was he kidding, he was ecstatic to finally get an answer after all this. 
> 
> How was this his life now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this small update! I hope you all like this. :)  
> Love the smell of fluff in the morning~

“Jesse? Jesse, you there?” 

Jesse blinked several times, quickly leaning back as a hand waved in his face. He focused back on the person in front of him. Lena Oxton stared back at him with concerned confusion. One thin eyebrow was raised up, head tilted slightly. Sighing, she just raised her hands up as she shrugged. The Brit never did linger too long on one thing, always moving.

“Like I said, only person I know that was up on your floor on… last Wednesday, you said?” Lena paused in her answer to make sure she had her facts straight. She was an expressive woman, thin and tall for her build, with short brown hair. She was wearing her casual clothes signaling she hadn’t had any cars she needed to remodel today, some tight jeans and a loose yellow shirt with a short brown jacket over it. 

“Yeah, last Wednesday someone let the new guy’s dog out. Poor fella got stuck in little Josie’s cat door,” Jesse confirmed, giving her a lopsided grin. 

Snorting, Lena continued to give him a strange look. She looked as if she couldn’t believe him, like he just told her that up had really been down her whole life. “First off, Josaline isn’t little by any stretch of the imagination. Second, the new guy? Handzo Shi… Shi-something Japanese-“ she was waving her hand dismissively to prove she didn’t care how accurate she was on his name- “is a loner, luv. Sounds to me someone is looking for an excuse to talk to the guy!”

She was such a nosy girl. Jesse just prayed she didn’t go running to Lúcio and Hana. He was sure his life would be over if she did. 

Jesse wasn’t blushing, yet. Lena just waggled her eyebrows at him with a knowing look. “It ain’t no Goddamn excuse Lena!” He wasn’t whining, just frustrated at her. “His dog got out and he was really upset about the whole deal.”

Jesse just hoped the hyper girl would have mercy soon. He was really growing tired of this wild goose chase he was on. The rugged man was sure Hanzo would refuse to speak to him if he didn’t have what the other man wanted. 

“De-Nile isn’t just a river,” she sang out with the largest grin Jesse had ever seen. She even threw in a twirl. “Look, if you really need a reason, Fawkes was up on your floor fixing some of the light wiring. Remember how you kept complaining about the lights flickering?”

“Oh, ol’ Morrison finally got him ta fix it? Bless him.” 

“Yeah, anyway, he was up there last Wednesday. Sure of it! He almost slammed into me carrying around his giant toolbox,” she grumbled while stuffing her hands into her jacket’s pockets. Leaning back a little, Lena glanced around quickly. She must have deemed the area clear enough before she quickly leaned into his personal space looking quite serious.

“Uhhh, ya okay there, Lena?” Jesse was a little uncomfortable with the breach in personal space. Her face was right in front of his, staring him down with an unnerving look.

“You like the bitchy ones, don’t ya luv,” she said out of the blue, huge grin splitting her face as her eyes closed. 

He went quiet, thinking her words over. The large man just slumped his shoulders while groaning loudly in frustration. She wouldn’t let it go until he admitted _something_.

“Ya didn’t see him Lena… God he was a beaut…” Jesse was sure he had a dazed look on his face, remembering those smoldering eyes and elegant face. No one could ever match that man, he was sure. “Anyway, if I have a reason, he’ll let me talk ta him. We can get ta know each other!”

Lena snorted, curling inward some before exploding in a great laughter. Her entire frame stretched out and shook with the force of the laughs. The energetic woman even took her hands out of her pockets to hold her stomach. 

“Glad ta see ya have such faith in me…”

“Awww, come on Jesse. I just think it’s so cute! You really were smitten weren’t you?” Lena just reached out and tugged Jesse down to her level, arm slung around his shoulders. “Think about it, love at first sight! So romantic,” she cooed, looking as if she had stars in her eyes as she said this.

“A modern day love story!” Jesse just stared at her with a smidge of disturbance and disbelief. There was no way in hell his life was going to become some young adult love story.

“Anyway, I gotta jet, luv! I have to go meet up with Lúcio!”

“I hear ya, I should go and try ta talk ta Hanzo now after I wrangle an answer outta Fawkes. Not gonna get another chance like this till next weekend probably…” Jesse said while crossing his arms. Lena had released him from her hold as then started finishing up their conversation. “Anyhow, we should try an’ have another big get-together! It’s been a while.”

Lena just continued grinning before punching his arm playfully. “Yeah! And good luck with mister hard ass. I’m sure if anyone can get through him it is you.” She winked, blowing him a kiss. The Brit then proceeded to turn, making a show of herself as she started to strut off. Just before she turned to walk down the stairs and out of the apartment, she raised her arm up, waving off as she left. 

Jesse just watched with a small crooked small and a wave of his own, even if she couldn’t see it. Strange as everyone was, they were good friends. Loyal friends. Even through the thick and thin, at least they were honest and cared about him.

“Now… ta talk to Fawkes… Junkrat,” Jesse mumbled while he ended up shivering as he uttered the nickname everyone in the apartment gave the crazy staff member. No one wanted to visit Jamison Fawkes’ room. The _noises_ that could be heard from there was enough of a deterrent. However, this was his mission. This was do or die for Jesse McCree. This was what separated him from the normal men. He was a man on a mission, a mission to talk to his new neighbor!  
  


* * *

  
Jesse was instantly regretting his life decisions these days, he found. Here he was, in Jamison Fawkes’ room, listening to the man ramble on about anything but what he needed to hear. It was a simple question too. Did you see how Hanzo’s dog got out? You know, the new neighbor on my floor.

Instead, he was listening to Jamison go on about how to make homemade slingshots. Quite animatedly, too, with arm movements and sound effects. He even fell off his couch twice; he counted idly. And these weren’t the little slingshots either that he went on about. No, like the ones that can fling a watermelon hundreds of miles.

“So, then ya take your ammo and FIRE! **SPLAT**! Ya get me mate?” He started giggling insanely. Honestly, Jesse ignored all of it. Not that he’d tell the man. That would be rude. Jesse was a regular southern gentleman after all.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I gotcha, but that isn’t what I asked,” he replied while trying not to sound frustrated. His patience was running thin in this messy room. The southern man wasn’t too big on cleaning, but even he had limits. There were bits of machinery and junk _everywhere_.

“Oh yeah, last Wednesday… I was fixin’ some wirin’ if I remember right. Boss said I should’ve done it weeks ago, but eh,” he said in disinterest. The tall, thin man that Jamison was gave an almost full body shrug as the man relaxed back on his couch. He was taller than he thought at first, seeing him sit back and not slouching for once. The blond was practically a giant, albeit a very thin one, missing a leg. Still.

“And his dog?” he prodded, finally getting close to an answer. He didn’t want to sound too anxious… Who was he kidding, he was ecstatic to finally get an answer after all this. 

“Dog? Oh yeah, that little guy scratching at the door. Let the little guy out, immediately started getting all cozy with your cat I think,” he said, frowning. Jamison scratched at his wild hair, thinking hard on what he remembered. His brows furrowed as he closed his eyes. The man looked like he was on the verge of having a headache at this rate.

“Yeah, yeah, your cat was sitting out by the new guy’s door. They seemed real friendly before your cat went back inside you apartment, mate. As friendly as the dog was, it sure was stupid,” he cackled, eyes watering as he remembered the incident. “Tried to follow Josaline inside! I remember now. HA!”

Jesse just hung his head and groaned as Jamison laughed loudly from his couch, falling over on his side. At least he had an answer now. Taking a deep breath, Jesse turned to leave. “Thank ya kindly Fawkes! I ‘preciate this.”

He didn’t wait for the other man to reply. Jesse wouldn’t call it running away from his room. No, he just had more important business to deal with.

Jesse McCree had a date to keep. And with perfect timing too. It was high noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we get pure Hanzo and Jesse interaction. Promise!


	3. Learning the way to a dog lover's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly the single hardest thing he has ever had to do. Knock on a door. 
> 
> Might as well bite the bullet. How hard could it be? It wasn’t like he had been standing at this man’s door for almost half an hour just thinking about knocking and what he would say.
> 
> Show time, cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, actual Hanzo and Jesse interactions. 
> 
> Sadly, with Hanzo it is either completely one-sided, or he completely dominates. Slow or fast. 83
> 
> Also, any speech in italics, imagine it is the persons native language cause I don't know anything other than English and a few random works of French. :/ I'd rather do this than butcher another language.

Staring at someone’s door wasn’t the best way to start off a meeting. Sadly, Jesse could not for the life of him think about what he would say after knocking on Hanzo’s door. Josaline had been keeping him company, but she left him a few minutes in of just standing there, hand raised and ready to knock. 

This was honestly the single hardest thing he has ever had to do. Knock on a door.

“Come on… Ya got this. Just… just knock and smile,” he mumbled. Jesse didn’t look so sure, lips pulled into a thin, tight line. Gulping, he started taking a few deep breaths. The large brunet lowered his hand to fix his clothes some.

Maybe he shouldn’t have worn his casual plaid shirt. It was blue, faded and, well, plaid. That and his pale, worn out jeans didn’t make for the prettiest of pictures. It did hide his figure well if he thought about it. Being a baker and tasting his own creations daily did not help his figure.

“Ah, ta hell with it,” he hissed at himself before quickly knocking. Might as well bite the bullet. How hard could it be? It wasn’t like he had been standing at this man’s door for almost half an hour just thinking about knocking and what he would say.

Show time, cowboy.

“ _Yes_? Who is it?” The door clicked softly, creaking as it was opened. Jesse prepared himself to greet his neighbor only to freeze and pray to any deity that he wasn’t gaping. His mouth felt dry, eyes widening as he took in the man in front of him.

Hanzo wore glasses. He wore glasses and looked so god damn _hot_ with them. 

“Mister McCree, Mister McCree,” he heard Hanzo spit out sharply, a sharp snapping of fingers in front of his face. Shaking his head some, Jesse gulped. He was not ready to see this man, hair pulled up in a small bun, a few strands loose. His face framed by a few strands of hair while a thin, elegant pair of glasses was perfectly perched on his nose. 

“Howdy,” he blurted out, receiving an unimpressed look from the shorter man. “I, uh, came to talk to ya.” Jesse was just shifting his weight around, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

“Talk to me? Alright, Mister McCree, what is it you wish to speak to me about,” Hanzo said, sounding almost bored. The man leaned against his doorframe as he crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow as he waited.

He still looked so elegant, wearing some strange clothing unlike the last time he saw the Asian. It was almost like a bathrobe? Strange choice of clothing to the American, but Hanzo looked gorgeous. It was a light gray in color, darker shades lining the sleeves and collars. Light brown on his right side, cream sash holding it all together. And the patterns, it was a view of the sky through the foliage dotted across the lighter colors. 

Moons and stars twinkled through the images of clouds and plants. So soft, it could have been made of silk if he wanted to guess. Then again, Jesse didn’t know much about fabric. It was such a far cry from the rugged man’s usual form of dress. In fact, he never even knew this kind of clothing existed until now. 

A sharp cough interrupted his viewing, realizing the other man once again made him speechless. 

“So, ya told me ta come ta ya when I found out how little Ryuu got out!” he said proudly, puffing his chest out slightly. Hanzo appeared interested, losing his apathetic demeanor. The way to his heart seemed to be through his dog. Jesse could work with this.

“How about I come in? I would like ta see the little guy!” So far, so good. Jesse’s cheerful tone and expressive movements became easier, flowing more naturally as he relaxed. It was slowly becoming the most enjoyable conversation he had ever had, as one-sided as it was slowly becoming.

Hanzo looked a little put off by the question. Jesse was close to sweating from nerves, hoping, _praying_ he hadn’t ruined this moment already. The smaller man narrowed his eyes, seeming deep in thought.

“Ya don’t have ta if it is too imposin’,” he added quickly, putting on a wide grin. He just received a harsh grunt as Hanzo waved him in, turning and walking inside of his apartment room. Jesse swore if he had a tail it would be wagging unbelievably fast. The American tried his best to keep the skip out of his step. Success. 

As he walked inside, Jesse noted how stylish Hanzo’s place was. It was modern, but minimalistic. Full of grays, blacks, and cream colors. A black, light brown, and off white stripped rug under the couch and living room table. A slick, flat screen television sat on a matching designed stand, cabinets built in. There were a few books on a shelf inside the stand.

Jesse tilted his head a little, looking at the odd knick-knacks on the tables and small corner tables. They must have been modern art, all smooth and abstract. It must have had some weird, greater meaning, beyond what the American normally pondered on in his life.

He started to walk inside, wondering where Hanzo went before he heard a sharp. “Shoes off!” He flinched, looking down at his tennis shoes. He looked to the side to see a few pairs of shoes lined up neatly by the door. Strange.

Quickly taking off his worn shoes, Jesse continued walking inside, plopping down on the couch. And good Lord it was so comfy. This had to be expensive. It was soft and so well made to rugged man’s eyes. He sighed happily as he leaned back, fully relaxing into the abyss of amazing furniture.

“Your story, Mister McCree,” Hanzo said calmly, feet padding softly on the wooden floor. This jarred Jesse out of his lazy thoughts on the comfy furniture. 

“Jus’ call me Jesse! Mister McCree makes me think of my pa,” he said, smiling up at Hanzo as the smaller man offered him a glass of water. He only received a delicate eyebrow rising up in question. He sure seemed to do that a lot.

“Anyway,” Jesse mumbled, stretching out the word out as he accepted the water. So we was in his kitchen the entire time. “Before I start, where is Ryuu? I wanna say hi ta him!” 

Hanzo just hummed at Jesse’s excitement, sitting down on the other end of the couch from the larger man. Jesse ignored the slight disappointment at the fact, focusing on the fact his neighbor chuckled. Dear God, this man was going to be the death of him. He just knew it. If that deep, rumbling was a chuckle, the rugged man was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle Hanzo _laughing_.

“Ryuu is napping currently. I may allow him to see you once he has finished. Granted, that is only if our conversation lasts that long, Mister McCree,” he answered. He practically sneered out Jesse’s last name; taunting him with a name he didn’t care for.

“Ah,” he breathed out, practically a sigh. What a mood killer. “Well, turns out, Ryuu got out cause a’ Jamison Fawkes. He’s one of the staff. A bit odd, but he’s a good man… I think.”

Hanzo just looked a bit confused. It was distracting, but Jesse needed to keep talking or he would just creep the smaller man out. 

“So, Junkrat decided--“ Hanzo set his own glass of water down, harshly to show his frustration at his own confusion-- “sorry, Jamison. We call ‘im Junkrat. Anyway, he heard little Ryuu scratchin’ at your door wantin’ out. Josaline was waitin’ for him. Ah, sorry again! My cat, Josaline.”

Jesse felt awkward having to pause so often to explain certain facts he was used to everyone knowing. Anyone who lived here for at least a month knew these facts. Hanzo must have really moved in only a week or so ago.

“See, it looks like they’re friends! And Ryuu just wanted ta visit her. Real cute if ya ask me,” he added idly. He wasn’t sure what else to say. Should he add that Ryuu got stuck in Josaline’s cat door? 

“Friends?” Ah, the eyebrow was back up, arms crossing as the man leaned back against the couch. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose some, eyes still as intense as ever and no longer obscured by the lens. 

“I know ya are new here, but I think they may have heard each other through the doors? Or Jamison could’a let Ryuu out more than we know. I never can understand what is goin’ on in that man’s head. I also don’t want ta know.”

A soft humming was used to answer again. Hanzo just reached up to gently push his glasses back up. “I will need to contact Mister Morrison to have a talk over this Jamison Fawkes on opening my door.” 

Jesse was a little worried. The smaller man looked furious, harshly spitting out the last few words as if he was some kind of dragon breathing out fire. Those words could be weapons if used correctly.

“Well, at least ya know now! I know if my Josaline went out ta some place I normally didn’t let her go alone I’d be just as concerned!” Jesse wouldn’t call it concern, more like righteous fury in Hanzo’s case. 

Hanzo just nodded his head as he shifted forward to grab his glass of water to sip some more. Both glasses had slowly been depleted of water from unconscious sipping. 

“It seems this conversation is over, Mister McCree,” the other man said out of the blue, setting his drink down. Startled, Jesse looked around for a clock. When he saw one on the wall, near the entrance to the kitchen he noted, he was shocked to see it had been a few hours since he left for Hanzo’s place. Had they really been talking that long? 

“Ryuu seems to still be napping, so your visit will have to happen some--“ Hanzo turned away briefly, as if showing how uncomfortable he was with the idea-- “ other time.” 

Other time. Jesse was being offered a chance to come back. 

Was he in heaven?

“I understand,” he said with an easy smile. He closed his eyes and missed the way Hanzo raised a hand to cover his face, coughing briefly. “It was real nice meetin’ ya. And a real nice place too!”

“A-ah, thank you, Mister McCree,” Hanzo replied automatically. He still looked uncomfortable, lips pulling slightly into a firm line. He looked as if he was trying to find a reply, unused to such cheerful statements and compliments. 

“I told ya, call me Jesse! We are friends, ain’t we?”

“Friends,” Hanzo trailed off with a thoughtful hum. Looking back into Jesse’s eyes, Hanzo motioned with the larger man to stand. It seemed it was time to leave now.

“Ah, before you leave…” Jesse turned to Hanzo with a questioning noise, standing near the door to the apartment. The American suddenly found himself backing up as subtly as he could. 

Hanzo was walking up to him, suddenly much too close. The smaller man stared at Jesse with such a serious look before focusing his eyes on his plaid shirt. 

“Some advice, for my new friend,” he said, looking completely fixated on his shirt. “Your color is red, bright and loud. Not… not this,” he hissed, reaching out and picking at his blue shirt. He looked absolutely disgusted by it.

Jesse just gulped loudly. His breath caught in throat, nearly choking on it. Hanzo was too close, so close.

Hanzo was _touching_ him.

“Yes, red, maybe some earth tones. You are the color of passion, Mister McCree. Not these pitiful, depressing blues you are parading in,” he continued explaining. Jesse wondered how the other could ignore how tense this whole situation was. Or was it only tense for him?

“A tip, pick brighter clothes with earth tones. Wear something that flatters your complexion, your body.”

As suddenly as Hanzo cornered him and abused his personal space, he was gone. He had backed away, looking undisturbed by the whole ordeal. The Asian just fiddled with his glasses, trying to find something to occupy his hands and ignoring the blushing man in front of him.

“With that, this concludes our meeting,” he mumbled, looking away. His head jerked toward the door as Hanzo refused to look back at Jesse. Taking the hint, the larger man turned. He crouched down real quick to grab his shoes before he opened the front door.

Jesse was sure this was some alternate universe. That had a heart attack and died. He had to have had one. 

“Good day… Jesse.” 

How else could you explain how his heart suddenly stopped?


End file.
